Curtains
by Ishq
Summary: Usagi lived behind the curtains, showing people her cheerful ways. Taking all the hurt and guilt and putting behind the curtains, but what happens when the curtains open? Who is the real Usagi?


AN: Really angasty, and a downer... Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never will.

Curtains

Prologue

* * *

My parents _despised_ each other. Family enemies since before they were even born. My great uncle, on my mother's side, fell in love with my great aunt, on my father's side. They were inseparable. Always together. So in love. But after a year together my aunt discovered that she was pregnant. She had told my uncle, but my uncle dined it. Saying she was some whore, that every man in the neighbourhood had been with. My aunt, appalled, told my father's family. They had comforted her, soothed her, but nothing would let her forget about _him._ The man who broke her heart.

After four months with child, my aunt soon heard that my uncle was getting married. She was horrified. Her child would never be with his or her father, and she would never her love ever again. Her heart wasn't broken, it was shattered. How was she to live on? She couldn't, that was the only answer. And that was how my Grand Father had found her. Her cornflower blue eyes; a eire grey. Her once rose coloured, puckered lips, now a cold violet. Her silky peach coloured skin now stained with blood. Her blood. Streaming down a gash from her wrist and belly. My Grand Father was mad with rage. He would get back at my uncle.

My uncle's wedding was a joyous day for all. All to soon, his blushing bride came down the aisle, but a sudden frown snaked its way on my uncle's dashing face. Maybe he was expecting someone else. But before the thought processed into anyone's mind, shot were fired directly at my uncle, and his wife- to- be. Few were injured, but my uncle and soon to be aunt died at impact. My Grand Father, he hired a man to murder my uncle on his wedding day. After that day both families hated each other with a passion.

That was how my mother, and father had been brought up. My mother always thinking that my aunt was a selfish brat, and my father thought that my uncle was a bastard for leaving my aunt. But their thought were pushed back one day, at a party at a friend's house. Both my mother, and father had gotten drunk, and they met up at the dance. A few kisses there, a touch there. But it got more intimate with each touch, each kiss. My mother and father both saw each other again, in the morning, in the same bed. Together. They were shocked to the core after realising they had slept together. After getting dressed, both left never realising what their one night stand had produced. Me.

I took 2 months for my mother to discover, from her doctor, that she was impregnated by my father. After all the arguments, after all of the hurtful comments both families came to an agreement. My mother and father were have to be wed. My parents hated the idea but obeyed their families decision.

The first few months together were horrid. Never saying a word to each other, never touching one another, not even gaze at the other. Then I came into the game of fate. The game of life. At such a young age I need to have attention, but my parents dumped me on nannies, maids, and sitters. Years flew by, but both of my parents never paid attention to me. I was just a reminder to them that had to be togther with someone to a passion. At the innocent age, I never noticed it. I was just a care free four year old.

One night, my mother, and father came to the house at a late hour of the night. Every step they took was wobbly, their eye's a blood red. My naive mind thought they were sick. They weren't. Just plain drunk. They fled to their room. I heard sounds, from their locked room, but I knew I wasn't allowed to go into their room, so I stayed put. Soon the inviting sleep to over me.

Around a month after, my parents sat me down, and told me that I was going to have a little brother, or sister. I was over joyed, but my parents looked grim seeing that due to one of their 'nights of passion,' another child would come into their love less marriage.

Nine long months past, and my mother gave birth to a son, a healthy baby boy. Shingo. That was what my parents had named my brother. After taking care, of their son, my parents developed a feeling for on another. This had never happened when I was a child of his age because my parents were never there to see my first step, say my first word, feel my first hurt. They were there for nothing, but everything for Shingo.

After months of raising their son, they fell in love with each other. And this was all because of Shingo.

Over the years, Sammy was praised by my Parents because he did something that no one could ever do before. Make them admit their feeling for each other. Anything he was wanted, needed, yearned, my parents would get it for him in a heart beat. I didn't matter if he brought a test home with a 30. They would just congratulate him on trying his best. This would never happen to me. I would try my best on a test, or my best in sports, but I would always 40s or 30s, or notes telling me that I was cut from the team. My mother would just yell at me, screaming at me that I was, and always would be a failure. I would just agree. I would never do anything in my life, and I knew this.

At that time, I became a little down around school, and at home. And to my surprise, my father actually noticed. He would come up to me, and give me a few pity hugs, and little petty kisses on the cheek. I became in raged. Some hugs, and little kisses won't fix everything. But I didn't have any guts to tell it to him face to face so I kept it bottled up inside. I just knew that I didn't need his sympathy, so I just ended up farther way from him. My father became frustrated after awhile, so he just gave up. In the end everyone does. He started to get as distant as everyone else.

I would remember, one time, Shingo told me once that mom liked him more then she liked me. I knew it was the truth, I knew, so I was about to say that dad liked me more than him. But I didn't. My father didn't like her more then Shingo because he... he hated her as much as mother. So who did love me in this family...

That day made me realise how lonely life could get could get could get when your loved ones don't love you back. Don't care for you. Don't need them, like you need them.

But suddenly my life turned. It happened when I threw one of my infamous test with the lovely 30 smeared across it, behind my head. But in turn it hit a beautiful man. Ebony strands, and striking stormy blue eyes. He was the essence of 'Tall, dark and Handsome.' I met him almost every day after that day. I was drawn to his beauty, but his teasing would make me leave like the wind with tears streaming down my face. He was right...He was _always_ right.

After a few days I met him. I met a black cat, Luna, that changed my life. Turning be to imaginary super being: Sailor Moon. It brought me pain, but more importantly it brought me something I was never good at finding...friends. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako- chan, Mina- Chan. These five girls came into my life and changed it. These girls were the ones that I trusted, I loved like sisters. They were my friends, my true friends. Them being the others in the Senshi overjoyed me.

After these girls, I fill another void in my heart: love...true love. Mamo- chan... He was the man that teased me, and made me cry every night, but I always knew in my heart that he had a place in his heart for me. I just knew it. He's my Mamo-chan. I'm his Usako. That's how it will be till the end of time.

Years few by, but same did the battles, the enemies, the new friends. A pink- haired little girl was my next friend I made, after the _change_ in my life. Chibi-usa, or spore as I would like to call her, she is the real reason I get up in the morning. The knowing that my life will always be surrounded by friends, and my love, my husband will be there at my side. Same as the other Senshi... Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru. These are my protectors that are loyal to be then, loyal to me now, and will be loyal to me forever.

My life is perfect. All my family problems set aside from my head because my friends, my protectors, and my love will always be there for me always...always.

But if my life is perfect, why do I have a nagging feeling that the same loneliness with my family, will come back...Will it?

**

* * *

**

AN: K there's the Prologue. And if u haven't noticed but this story will probably be a Usagi pov only. I might change it but I'll leave like that. Any questions, suggestions, comment feel free to ask. I'm really sorry about any Grammar mistakes, and Spelling mistake. I'll try to lessen it up before I find a good editor, but thanks for reading. My next story will be coming out soon, but I need some help. Kk I was just wondering which Nick name you like better for Serentity and Endymion.

Serentity- Sere, or Serena

Endymion- Endy, or Darien ( This for my other story) K if u answer that then that will be a big help!

Next Chapter coming soooon... so **REVIEW! THANKS! **


End file.
